


In a second

by urproblematicfav



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Feels, I suck at writing, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Experiments, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, im having a lot of feelings, im not ok so im writing a fic it fic to make myself feel better, mostly focusing on them, season 2 fucked me up, ships other then Korosensei/Aguri are more of a background thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: "Stop!"He froze as he felt her wrap her arms around his body."Please, don't–"Her pleas were cut off as he shoved her away with inhuman speed before a tentacle missile shot out and pierced his side.He was pinned to the wall now, a bit of pain coursed through him but it was nothing compared to the crushing realization that hit him.A fraction of a second, he realized, just a moment too late and she would've been-Also known as the assclass fix it fic because I'm sad and I want Korosensei and Aguri to be together and happy forever





	In a second

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaye so I recently finished rewatching assassination classroom and cried again(alot)after S2 Ep24 and I'm having a lot of feels.  
> I just want Korosensei and Aguri to be happy and alive and together forever and have a bunch of tentacles babies  
> That's all I want.
> 
> I'm not ok  
> And I suck at writing whydoikeepdoingthis  
> Idk if I'm really gonna continue this with me being super unmotivated and and I s u c k a t w r i t i n g

When those men had been apprehended, it was mostly because he let them. Yes he was cornered and his protege had betrayed him but he wasn't a God of Death for no reason. If he had chosen to he could've thrown them all away and left but, he decided not to.  
This was something new  
The assassin had thought as they 'captured' him and then as strange men in white brought him to that lab.

The table they had carried him on was cold and uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't handle of course. It was just slightly annoying.  
And then that man's arrogant voice, telling him he was nothing but a lab rat to be tested on.  
Psh, such obnoxiousness from such a obviously insecure and pathetic man.

The first tests had been simple. They took samples of of blood and readings on his body before putting needles into his neck. A intense rush of pain hit him as the needle broke his skin and injected whatever shady experiment was in it, but only for a moment and then the pain was gone.  
After that was over they took him to a unbearably white room with a glass wall connected to it.

The assassin moved off of the table he was previously strapped to and walked around the empty white room.  
There wasn't a lot there other then a few security cameras and the glass wall separating his room from whatever the other side is supposed to be for.  
Maybe another test subject?  
Hmm, probably not. There was a small white desk table in the other room, along with a black double glass window and a door with a handle unlike his door his own door that didn't and was opened by a card of some sort. Or he assumed, he couldn't really see how they opened his door from the table he was strapped to.

He paced for a bit before going back to his table and sat down on it. He looked up at the white ceiling and rolled his eyes. This was all so cliche and boing. He had wanted something interesting from this shady lab but instead he got a Overly-Obnoxious-Evil-Scientist character and some of his lame henchmen who couldn't even look the assassin in the face.  
All so stupid, such a waste of time–  
The assassin's thoughts were cut off as the door across the glass wall opened and a woman walked through.  
He sat up and started to analyze her.  
She isn't something particularly amazing to look at. Small, short hair and wide sensitive eyes and a smile that was as warm as the sun.  
She was obviously there as a bait, a distraction to slow him down if he tries to escape.  
Huh...  
The assassin thought as he tilted his head to the side.  
The Naive-Girl-Who-Thinks-She-Can-Save-Everyone character.  
He put on his smiling facade and hopped off his table and walked over to the glass wall.

"Oh wow!,"  
She says, looking up at him with those wide brown eyes.  
"You don't look like a trained killer."

The assassin smiled kindly and laughed softly. All with practiced ease as he placed a hand on the glass.  
"Hah-see Miss? I'm not that scary, so if you could just let me out."

"Yes, but if I let you go then you'd kill me and if you kill me I'd be dead and that would't be very good for me."

Not as naive as I thought.

His facade didn't trip but he made note of that.  
Of course it wouldn't be that easy.  
"I'm actually here to check your vitals and your progress from now on."  
She says still smiling and looking down at the tablet in her arms.  
The assassin looked at the young woman with better inspection now that he was closer to her  
He blinked and starred confused at her weird colorful shirt. She noticed his odd looks and covered her chest defensively.  
"Hey! You think its weird too, don't you?"  
She mumbled something else about already buying so much of that brand before the Overly-Obnoxious-Evil-Scientist man walked in yelling at her to finish her work before smacking her on the head with the tablet she had previously been holding. He went as soon as he came, leaving the woman rubbing her head and whining in pain.

The assassin didn't have a moral set, not truly. If he did he wouldn't be able to kill as many as he did. But one thing he had always hated more then anything, was men who beat their wifes.

"Are you alright Miss?"  
He asks softly, with a vague sense of real concern.  
She smiled that bright warm smile and flailed her hands a bit.  
"Ah!-no no, I'm fine! Its my fault really."  
The man pushed down a the burn of hatred at her obvious conditioned thinking.  
"Oh and my name is Yukimura Aguri, so you don't have to keep calling me 'Miss' all the time."  
She straighten her posture and tapped on her device a few times before speaking again.

"Anyway! Let's start."

And that was the beginning of something the assassin never could've possibly ever predicted.

 

_____________________________________________

 

"Stop!"

He froze as he felt her wrap her arms around his body.

"Please, don't–"

Her pleas were cut off as he shoved her away with inhuman speed before a tentacle missile shot out and pierced his side.  
He was pinned to the wall now, a bit of pain coursed through him but it was nothing compared to the crushing realization that hit him.

A fraction of a second, he realized, just a moment too late and she would've been-

"Mr. Reaper!"

He looked up to see those wide eyes looking at him with concern he didn't deserve.

"A-are you okay?"  
He chokes out, his throat tight but not from the pain of the spear.  
"Am I okay?! What about you! You're really hurt."  
She yells at him with tears threatening to spill out of her brown eyes.  
He hisses as he pulls the spear out of his side and throws it across the room. His body already starting to regenerate.  
The inhuman assassin sighs softly once his body finishes fixing itself. He wraps his arms and tentacles around Aguri and holds her, wanting to squeeze and pull her as close as he could but doesn't out of fear of hurting her more then he already has.  
He feels tears burn at the corner of his eyes but forces them not to fall.  
Aguri lays her head against his shoulder and wraps her arms around him, she gently grabs one of his tentacles.  
"Such lovely tentacles, I'm sure with such gentle hands like these you could reach anyone."

 

W h o  d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  b e?

 

He pulled away from her and she looked up at him with that beautiful smile of hers.  
He reached out and placed his hand onto her cheek, feeling warmth flood through him as she leaned into his touch.  
"I want to be–"

"Big Sis!"

He tensed up as soon as he heard the new voice.  
Pulling away from Aguri like he was burned. He stood up and almost ran before he realized that Aguri–and this child–would be trapped in the rubble.  
He flinched when the child ran up to Aguri, hugging her tightly.  
"Akari! How did you get in here?"  
Aguri says shocked as she hugs this 'Akari' back.  
"I was coming to visit you and then I saw the building collapse. there was a opening so I went in to search for you!"  
Akari looked over finally noticing the inhuman monster and yelped, clinging to her sister more then she already was.  
Aguri laughed softly and rubbed her sister's arm in a comforting way.  
"Its fine, its fine! He's a good person, don't be afraid."

Don't be afraid...

 

W h o  d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  b e?

 

The assassin starred down the cowering child for a moment before looking back to Aguri.

"I need to get you out of here."

He says more like a command then like a kind offering of help like he intended. Aguri, sweet understanding Aguri, catches on and reaches a hand up to the God of Death and he reaches down to her, wrapping his tentacles around her and her sister and lifted them gently.  
It was difficult, having such brutal power and using it for such a gental task. But he'd do it, for her.  
He moved quickly to get them out of the crumbling building, taking them a few streets away.  
He placed them down as softly as he could and turned to run.

"Wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn to face her.

"You'll come back."  
Aguri says firmly and all the Death God could do was nod before running off at impossible speeds to a empty hill top.

 

W h o  d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  b e?

 

He stood there at the edge of the cliff looking at the city below him.  
He looked down at his tentacle appendages, at the impossible power he had been given.  
She said I could be gentle.  
She said I could reach anyone.  
The God of Death looked back to the city, lights and noise and life just beaming out.

 

W h o  d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  b e?

 

Weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaye I have a tumblr for my fics and stuff if anyone wants to check that out.  
> Be warned tho cuz I do write nsfw stuff and post about it there too  
> Anyway 
> 
> https://k-k-savage-memes.tumblr.com


End file.
